Special Delivery
Special Delivery is the twentieth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Ben at his house when the doorbell rings. He opens the door to find Thunderpig, who claims that Ben ate his father. Thunderpig throws his energy mace at Ben, but he misses. Ben quickly transforms into Echo Echo and defeats him by using a sound shield and a sound burst, but wrecks Mr. Baumann's car in the process. After the Omnitrix times out, causing Echo Echo to transform back into normal, Mr. Baumann gets angry at Ben and states that it is always him who destroys his property. Mr. Baumann then remembers the other times that Ben has destroyed his car. A flashback happens and presents 5 1/2 years old Ben introduces himself to Mr. Baumann and tries to help him dry his car by using his magnifying glass to find the trace of water on the car. Suddenly, the sun's rays hits Ben's magnifying glass and causes Mr. Baumann's car to catch on fire. Mr. Baumann gets angry, with Ben saying "see ya"and runs back to his house as Mr. Baumann rips his hair out. Another flashback happens wherein Mr. Baumann has completed with cleaning his car and he was about to make deliveries using his truck, until he sees 11 year old Ben running up to battle Dr. Animo and his mutant mosquito. Ben remarks about the fact that Dr. Animo only brought one mutant mosquito and transforms into Way Big. Way Big defeats the Mutant Mosquito through crushing it with the palms of his hands by using a clap and the Mutant Mosquito then weakly flies away. Way Big then picks up Mr. Baumann's delivery truck which accidentally knocks Mr. Baumann's car over and uses it in order to knock Dr. Animo away which sends Animo flying into a wall, and Way Big throws the truck at the Mutant Mosquito as well. It then proceeds to fly off into space and orbits Earth. Mr. Baumann gets angry at Ben as Way Big for knocking his car onto its top, causing the glass to break and for throwing his delivery truck into space. He then rips his hair out once again. Way Big sees him, says "see ya" and starts running away. Another flashback happens wherein 15 years old Ben is chasing after a DNAlien. He transforms into Big Chill and continues to pursue the DNAlien through flying. Big Chill flies closer to the DNAlien and manages to use his cold breath in order to freeze the DNAlien in encased ice and accidentally freezes Mr. Baumann's car at the same time. After Big Chill transforms back to Ben, Mr. Baumann exits from the coffee shop and yells Ben's name. Ben then apologizes and tries to breathe on the frozen car in order to thaw it out through melting it. He then snatches Mr. Baumann's coffee and pours it on the frozen car. The ice (along with the car) breaks in half and Ben runs away. The flashbacks end and Mr. Baumann makes Ben deliver packages to the citizens of Undertown without using the Omnitrix as a punishment. After delivering some of them, he goes to a bar. He gives the bartender a package, but Corvo, who is in the bar, panics and runs out, taking a package from Ben instead of his own bag. At an auction, Psyphon auctions Fistina. Then he auctions a dwarf star in a package that Corvo gave him. But, inside was a goldfish. Corvo accidentally swapped the dwarf star with the goldfish. Zombozo, Fistrick, and Trumbipulor unite to get the dwarf star. Ben transforms into Armodrillo and chases them off. After Armodrillo transforms back to Ben, he is attacked by Seebik and some Kraaho, but he transforms into AmpFibian and defeats and chases them off. After AmpFibian transforms back to Ben, he later arrives in a junkyard, where he is attacked by Psyphon, Fistina, Seebik, the Vreedle Brothers, Trumbipulor, Fistrick, Zombozo, Vulkanus, and Sunder. He transforms into Humungousaur to stop them from getting the dwarf star. He defeats all of them, but Psyphon absorbs the power of the dwarf star. Humungousaur can't defeat him, so he transforms back to Ben and transforms into Toepick. He opens the cage on his head, revealing his hideous face and scaring Psyphon into surrendering. After Toepick transforms back to Ben, he takes the dwarf star from Psyphon, finishes the deliveries, and Mr. Baumann's car is fixed. But the truck Ben as Way Big threw into space five years ago falls back down to Earth (after Ben as Humungosaur threw Sunder's glider into space, it knocked the truck back out of orbit) and wrecks Mr. Baumann's house. He gets angry, but Ben says "see ya" and runs away. The episode ends with Mr. Baumann sitting on his recliner in the rain. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Vulkanus, Gorvan, Darkstar, Raff, SevenSeven, a DNAlien, Inspector 13, and 5 and 15-year-old Ben make their Omniverse debuts. *Ben confiscates the Dwarf Star. *It is revealed how Ben met Mr. Baumann. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Toepick (first appearance) *Way Big (Omniverse debut by 11 year old Ben) *Big Chill ('Omniverse '''debut by 15 year old Ben) Character Debuts *Exo-Skull (Main Timeline debut) *Billy (Main Timeline debut) *Nyancy Chan *Medic Characters *Ben Tennyson (5, 11, 15, and 16 years old) *Ignacius Baumann *Pakmar *Billy (first re-appearance; cameo) *Cow Alien (cameo) *Chicken Alien (cameo) *Rad Dudesman (cameo) *Pink-Worst (cameo) *ML-E's Mother (cameo) *Medic (cameo) Villains *Psyphon *Psyphon's Gang **Fistina **Tummyhead **Thunderpig *Zombozo *Fistrick *Trumbipulor *Kraaho **Seebik **Loovis Slerdlerk (first appearance) **Other Kraaho Members *Vulkanus (first reappearance) *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Sunder *Corvo *Dr. Animo (flashback) *Mutant Mosquito (first appearance; flashback) *DNAlien (first reappearance of Human type; flashback) Cameo Villains *Psyphon's Gang **Gorvan (first appearance) **Bubble Helmet **Pickaxe Aliens **Piscciss Volann Prisoner (first reappearance) **Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk **Hooded Alien **Bouncer **Bug-Lite **Nightmarish Alien (first reappearance) *Dr. Psychobos *Blarney T. Hokestar *Argit *Solid Plugg *Raff (first reappearance) *Exo-Skull (first reappearance) *Michael Morningstar (first reappearance) *SevenSeven (first reappearance) *Captain Kork *Inspector 13 (first reappearance) *Nyancy Chan (first appearance) Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Echo Echo *Armodrillo *AmpFibian *Humungousaur *Toepick (first appearance) By 15 year old Ben *Big Chill (first reappearance by 15 year old Ben) By 11 year old Ben *Way Big (first reappearance by 11 year old Ben) Naming and Translations Allusions *Thunderpig made a reference to the Cartoon ThunderCats, when Lion-O Yells "Thunder...Thunder...ThunderCats! HO!" *Mr. Baumann's hatred for Ben is similar to Dennis the Menace, the comic strip in which Dennis ruins Mr. Wilson's life all the time. Trivia *It is shown the dislike between Ben and Mr. Baumann is mutual—while Mr. Baumann dislikes Ben for receiving property damage, even from unprovoked alien attacks, Ben dislikes Mr. Baumann for blaming him for damage that is either mostly not his fault or unintentional. Ben even states that Mr. Baumann "has issues". *At the beginning of the auction scene, Zombozo can be heard making a "Your Mom Joke" about Vilgax's mother. *Ben appeared to already understand and fully utilised Toepick's powers, suggesting he had used him before. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Episodes Written by Eugene Son Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba